User blog:YandereWolf1025/Konigsberg/Kaliningrad
The following character is MY OC for the series Hetalia. Please note that modern day Kaliningrad was indeed the capital of East Prussia. So, therefore- the character represents BOTH places, past and present. Read on to understand, you pity humans. '' ---- '~Human Name~ ' Previous: Ansas Tanius Beilschmdt(Or Weilschmdt. Since it is a more German surname.) |Reason behind the name is these are common East Prussian/German names during the era Konigsberg was indeed Konigsberg.| Current: Vanya Nikolay Alkeav |Reason behind this name- These are common Russian names. After the battle of the Kaliningrad Oblast- all Prussian and German residences were either chased out or exucated, later replaced with a Russian population. The city's name was even renamed in Russian- Kaliningrad.| '~Human Age~ ' Ansas- or rather, Vanya- appears to be in his mid twenties. However, it is hard to be certain. '~Gender~ ' Konigsberg/Kaliningrad is, of course, male. '~Physical Appearance~''' The male has crimson eyes with a greyish tint to them, giving them a rather dulled look. He has mildly unkempt white/silver hair. Konigsberg- currently Kaliningrad- seems to be a bit on the scrawny side, and compared to Russians, rather short. He also has a rather pale complexion; which is to be expected in his enviroment. ~Attire~ During his time as the capital of Prussia; he used to wear similar outfits of the now abolished nation, especially those of the Teutonic Knights; since the order was indeed the ones who created the settlement of Konigsberg. Currently, he often wears a light or dark colored coat accompianed by a midnight blue (or as the crayon was originally known as- Prussian blue) scarf, and pants that are normally a darker shade than his coats tucked into either combat or fishing boots. ~Personality & Various Other Information~ Ansas- or as he goes by as of today- Vanya; is a rather kind yet blunt individual, who is normally semi-optimistic. However; after the Kaliningrad Oblast, (which was basically a near-death experiance)- he gained a sadly permanent case of amnesia, and thus does not recall his time with Prussia- or as Konigsberg for that matter. When alone with either Prussia or Russia; he tends to unknowingly become a tad bit uncomfortable and/or uneasy, his demeanor becoming rather awkward. Now, when Russia AND Prussia are within the same room, let alone a 12-yard radius, THAT is when he becomes very nervous, and will often try to leave the area ASAP. Strangely, he has a habit of switching between East Prussian/German, Late Latin, and Russian often. He is not aware of this habit, and will not notice unless someone were to point it out. When someone does point it out, he becomes rather confused and flustered- and it will often result in him either panicking and passing out, or merely having a little bout of confusion. Basically; this dude as major memory and identity issues. '~Relations~ ' Prussia: Konigsberg was technically the oldest of this nation's capital, and such they were rather close. As of today, however, 'Kaliningrad' is rather distant towards the Baltic(yes people, Prussia is infact, Baltic). Russia: This man currently reigns over the ex-capital, and they seem to be friendly towards one another. 'Kaliningrad' is still a bit uneasy around Ivan, however he has no choice but to trust the man. Lithuania: Liet also has control over the amnesiac as well- and thankfully he doesn't seem to be hard on the 'Russian', most likely due to the fact 'Kaliningrad' has no memory of his time as Konigsberg, therefore would not be guilty of the actions Prussians, along with the Teutonic Knights- have done. Category:Blog posts Category:Original characters Category:Hetalia APH